


Beautiful

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fem!Gratsu, Fem!Gray, Fem!Natsu, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu made Gray a promise, and she's determined to keep it.





	Beautiful

_ “Natsu,” _ Gray whines, voice trembling and breath coming fast.

“It's okay, love,” Natsu murmurs, fingers sliding into Gray’s slick entrance. “There's no need to be embarrassed.”

Gray’s face heats further and her legs try to close again. Natsu gently pushes one back into place, thumbing soft circles against Gray’s thigh. It’s a stark contrast to the merciless pace with which her fingers fuck in and out of Gray’s opening.

“But I-” Gray gasps, legs jerking. “I'm-”

Natsu hikes one of Gray’s legs over her shoulder. “Beautiful,” she whispers, planting a hot, lingering kiss on the inside of Gray’s knee. The warm breath against Gray’s skin has a shiver ripping through her body.

Gray opens her mouth to argue but all that comes out is a strangled cry as Natsu’s fingers find something heavenly inside of her. Natsu's eyes light up, the bright green mischievous and seductive all at once. She curls her fingers once, then again, pupils blowing impossibly wide when Gray moans her name to the ceiling and white knuckles handfuls of sheets.

“There, sweetheart?” Natsu asks, fingers pressing against that sweet spot until Gray’s trembling.

Gray gives a jerky nod. “Yeah, that's- Nnn-” she cuts off, face turning to press into the pillow as Natsu crooks her fingers again. “There, that's-” She nods once more. “There.”

Natsu reaches for her, fingers soft under Gray's chin as they coax her to look at Natsu. Gray's brow scrunches up and she makes to turn away again, but Natsu implores her,  _ “Please.” _ And she doesn't have to say the rest, it's written all over her face, in the way she bites her lip, the way she can't take her eyes off of Gray. She doesn't have to say the rest, but she does, “You're beautiful.” Natsu turns her head and drags her tongue along Gray's thigh. She murmurs against Gray's skin. “Please let me watch you.”

Gray whimpers, and gives a barely audible  _ okay. _

Natsu starts to move again. Watching, awestruck, as Gray loses herself. Sweat slicks her dark hair to her forehead, her chest rises and falls rapidly as her body begins to shake. There's a flush spreading from her cheeks down to her collarbones and her legs are fucking quaking. Natsu has never seen a sight so gorgeous.

“Natsu, please, make me-” Gray bites down on her lip, unable to voice the rest.

She doesn't have to. Natsu gets her, as she always does.

“Yes, love.” Natsu  trails a thumb from where her fingers push into Gray up to her clit. She gently circles the bundle of nerves before flicking her thumb over it and Gray tightens around her fingers. With one last ragged cry of Natsu’s name, Gray comes.

Natsu aches as she works Gray through her orgasm, wet and needing. She watches patiently as Gray’s euphoria fades. It takes nearly everything she has to ignore the throbbing between her own thighs.

Gray finally takes a long, deep breath. “Wow.”

Gray bashfully meets Natsu's eyes when she withdraws her fingers, cheeks burning all over again when Natsu cleans them one at a time with her tongue, eyes falling closed to savour the taste.

“Y-Your turn,” Gray manages once Natsu’s looking at her again.

Natsu shakes her head. She pulls Gray’s other leg up onto her shoulder and watches as she squirms. “I promised I'd eat you out, Princess,” she says, tongue feathering over Gray’s clit. Gray's back arches off the mattress. Natsu smiles. “I’m just getting started with you.”


End file.
